Reaching Out
by Dr Dana Stowe's Sidekick
Summary: A friendship builds as one's job hits home and the other offers a strong shoulder. Please R&R.
1. Calling For Help

**Reaching Out **

**Chapter 1: Calling For Help**

**It was around 8:00 pm. Olivia sat in the dark shadows of her apartment watching a "Friends" rerun. It was the one where Ross fought a losing battle with a pair of leather pants. She let out a belly laugh when she saw him hopping around the bathroom, applying powder to his sweaty legs and talking to Joey in a squeakier voice than normal. Moments later, her cell phone rang. "Benson," she answered quickly.**

**"Olivia?" a meek voice asked.**

**"Casey, what's wrong?"**

**Her breath caught a little before she spoke. "Olivia, I was raped," she confessed. Her voice lowered instinctively when she said "raped." It was as if saying the word hurt as much as the act itself. Suddenly, she began to sob openly into the phone.**

**"It's OK, Casey," Olivia soothed, jumping off her chair. "Where are you?"**

**"I'm at home," Casey replied through her tears. "I already had the rape kit done, and I had one of our unis take it to the crime lab."**

**"You want some company?" Olivia asked cautiously.**

**"Please," Casey answered in a pained whisper.**

**"I'll be there in a few minutes," Olivia told her gently. "Just hang on."**

**With that, they hung up, and Olivia pulled up in front of Casey's building ten minutes later. She stepped out of her car and walked up to Casey's apartment. She knocked gently. "Casey, it's Liv," she said softly. "Open up." After a few minutes, Casey came to the door. She was unsteady on her feet, so Olivia grabbed her arm as she stepped inside, leading her to the couch. "What happened?" she asked as she put an arm around her shoulder.  
Casey glanced over at her, and she could see the fear in her eyes. "It's OK, " she said quietly. "You can tell me."**

**It was then that Casey found her courage and turned to Olivia. "I was walking out to my car around 6:00. I'd just won the Ramirez case. I was opening my door when I felt someone grab me. I elbowed him in the stomach, but he dragged me into an alley. I must've passed out, though, because when I woke up, he was standing over me. He ran away when I started moving," she said with a shiver. **

**"Did you get a good look at him?" Olivia questioned as she placed a comforting hand over Casey's. **

**"He was about 6' 2, and he looked around 25. He had green eyes, but I didn't notice his hair," she admitted honestly.**

**Olivia nodded. "I understand," she said. "At least you gave us a start. I'll call Elliot." She grabbed her phone, but Casey stopped her.**

**"Livia, please, not tonight," she begged. "I don't wanna be alone." **

**Olivia nodded again. "It's OK, Casey," she soothed. "I'm not goin' anywhere.**

**Moments later, Casey burst into tears again, Olivia hesitated for a few seconds before enveloping her in a comforting embrace. "Don't worry," she said gently. "We're gonna get him." **


	2. Shock

**Chapter 2: Shock**

**Olivia didn't want to move. Casey had fallen asleep on her shoulder, and she knew that the slightest movement could frighten her. It wasn't long before she followed suit, letting her own eyes close.**

**It was around 1:00 A.M. Suddenly, Olivia was awakened by the sound of Casey's desperate whimpers. She squeezed her shoulder, hoping it would bring her out of her dark place. "Wake up, Casey," she coaxed gently. "You're safe here."**

**Casey woke with a start. For a moment, she forgot where she was. **

**"What happened?" Olivia asked cautiously.**

**Casey let out a scared sigh. "I was back in that alley," she began. **

"**I saw his eyes right before I passed out. They were so full of anger."**

**Olivia nodded as she squeezed her shoulder again. "I hate to do this now, Casey," she began, "but did anything about him seem familiar?"**

**Casey nodded, too. "He smelled like mint soap," she replied. "I use that scent all the time."**

**"Did you know him?" Olivia queried as she took Casey's hand. **

**"I don't know, Livia," she admitted. "I passed out before I could notice anything but his eyes." Suddenly, the tears came flooding back. The shock was finally setting in. She was shaking, trying to hold back the fear, the anger, and the guilt. **

**Olivia hugged her again. "It's OK, Casey," she soothed. "Let it all out."**

**Casey sniffled. "Why didn't I see it coming?" she wondered. "I should've known I was a target."**

**Olivia shook her head. "It wasn't your fault, Casey," she said gently. **

**"I should've fought harder," Casey whispered, but Olivia cut her off.**

**"Shh," she soothed. "You passed out. There was nothing you could do."**

**"Then why do I feel so guilty?" Casey asked. **

**"That's normal," Olivia assured her. "Every rape victim I've ever talked to goes through guilt, but it's never the victim's fault."**

**Casey nodded. "I knew that before I was raped myself, but suddenly, it's not so clear anymore," she admitted.**

**Olivia nodded and hugged her again. "I understand, but you don't have to worry, OK? We'll protect you,"**

**"How can you do that when I couldn't even describe him very well?" Casey wondered.**

**Olivia smiled. "The big guys pay us to be up to challenges, so that's what we'll do." She was determined not to let Casey down.**


	3. Healing

**Chapter 3: Healing**

**Olivia sighed. She didn't want to do this, but she knew it was time. "Casey?" she said softly.**

**"Hmm?" Casey answered.**

**"Do you feel up to making a formal statement later?" **

**Casey sighed. "I'm not sure I am," she admitted.**

**"Casey, I know how hard this is, but you gotta trust me. Can you do that?" Olivia asked cautiously.**

**"Will you take my statement?" Casey questioned. Her voice was pleading. It was as if she was clinging to Olivia with every ounce of her remaining strength. Olivia saw this and placed a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Sure," she whispered. "Do you wanna go through it again so you'll feel more comfortable when you make your formal statement?"**

**Casey glanced at her, confused. "What's the point, since you're taking it?"**

**"Elliot's gonna be there, too," Olivia told her.**

**She nodded. "I was walking out to my car around 6:00 last night. I'd just won the Ramirez case. I was opening my door when I felt somebody grab me. I elbowed him in the stomach, but he dragged me into an alley. I must've passed out, though, because when I woke up, he was standing over me. He ran away when I started moving."**

**Olivia was about to speak again when her cell phone rang. "Benson," she answered quickly.**

**"Livia?" a familiar voice asked.**

**"What's up, El? You don't sound so good."**

**Elliot sighed. "Cragen just called. We got another vic."**

**Olivia groaned inwardly. "OK, where are you?"  
"I'm on my way to St. Catherine's."**

**"OK, I'll meet you there," she said, hanging up.**

**"Livia, don't leave yet," Casey pleaded.**

**"It's OK. You can come with me. We might need your help."**

**With that, they left the apartment and headed to St. Catherine's, hoping they could somehow soothe the victim's pain as well as Casey's.**


	4. Beginnings Of Recovery

**Chapter 4: Beginnings Of Recovery**

**Casey inhaled sharply as she followed Olivia into the cubicle at St. Catherine's. A 12-year old girl was lying on the bed. Olivia turned to her slowly.**

**"Livia, could I?" she whispered.**

**"Sure, but I'll be here if you need me,"**

**Casey nodded. "Risten?" she asked as they walked toward the bed.**

**The girl nodded, shivering a little.**

**"Oh, don't be scared," Casey soothed. "I'm Casey, and this is my friend, Olivia. Can you tell us what happened earlier?"**

**Risten sighed. "I was walking home from school when a man dragged me into the bushes by the hospital. He forced himself on me. I begged him to stop, but he didn't seem to hear a word I said."**

**Olivia stepped forward then. "Did you get a good look at him?" she asked softly.**

**"I only remember his eyes, They were deep green, like there was a storm in them."**

**"Casey, can I see you outside a sec?" Olivia asked in a whisper, pulling her aside.**

**Casey nodded. "We'll be back in a bit, Risten," she said as they left.**

**"Didn't you say you attacker's eyes were green?" Olivia questioned once they were outside.**

**Casey nodded again. "Same guy, ya think?"**

**Olivia was about to speak again when Elliot walked up to join them.**

"**Sorry I'm late. Traffic was insane. So, what've we got?"**

**"I was raped last night, and our vic says her attacker has the same color eyes as mine had," Casey told him.**

**Elliot's eyes softened, and his sorrow for Casey's nightmare was evident. "Could this be the same perp?"**

**"That's what Livia and I were thinking, but we're gonna need more than the eyes to connect both rapes."**

**"What else can we use?" Elliot queried.**

**"I don't know, but I not sure how much help I'll be. I passed out after my attacker dragged me into an alley," Casey answered.**

**"Risten said her attacker dragged her into the bushes by the hospital," Olivia said suddenly. "There's another link. You were both dragged to a new location before the attacks."**

**"Was there anyone else around?" Elliot asked.**

**Casey shook her head. "Not that I noticed."**

**"Let's go ask Risten if anybody was around the hospital at the time of her attack." Olivia said as she turned back toward the room, pushing the door open slowly. "Risten, do you remember if there was anyone else around when you were attacked?" she questioned gently.**

**Risten shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."**

**"It's OK, Risten," Casey soothed. "Say, where are your parents?"**

**"They're outta town. I've tried both their cell phones, but I can't get ahold of them. The doctors tried, too, but they had as much luck as I did. No one can find them."**

**Casey nodded. "Try to rest for awhile. We'll be back later."**

**With that, the trio left the room, heading for the parking lot.**

**"If this _is_ the same perp, why didn't he make sure Risten passed out like you did? Olivia wondered as she turned to Casey.**

**"Maybe he likes it better when his victims can fight back. My guess, he likes to watch them struggle. He saw me as a sitting duck, so he chose someone he could get a real fight out of."**

**"No, Casey, don't do this. You did your best. It wasn't your fault," Olivia soothed.**

**"I know. Let's hope it's the same perp."**

**"I'll bet we can find more connections once we get back to the precinct," Elliot said as he ducked into the car.**

**Olivia laughed nervously. "Here's hoping," she said as she slipped into the driver's side. "Come on, Casey, we'll drive you back." **

**"Can we sleep on it?" she asked with a yawn as she climbed into the back seat. "I'm exhausted."**

**"Sure. We won't have to come in till around noon," Olivia said before turning to Elliot. "Should we drop you off at your place?"**

**He shook his head. "I'm parked on the far side. Thanks though." **

**"Can we at least drive you over to your car?" Casey offered.**

**This time, he nodded. "That you can do." He chuckled nervously. **

**With that, they drove in silence, their minds moving over the**

**connections between the cases.**


	5. Searching For The Truth

**Chapter 5: Searching For The Truth**

**Olivia came in early the next morning. She was alone in the squad room when she heard a noise coming from Casey's office. She rose slowly, walked down the hall, and rapped her knuckles on the door. "Casey?" she said questioningly.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Can I come in?"**

**"Sure, Livia, anytime."**

**Olivia opened the door, entering slowly. "What's up? What're you doin' here so early?"**

**"I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about the connections between my rape and Risten's. "**

**Olivia crossed the room to meet Casey, who had taken a seat on her couch. "It looks like the same guy, but we won't know for sure till we find some more pronounced connections, Can you remember anything else?"**

**Casey shook her head helplessly. "Nothing rings a bell."**

**"Give it time." Olivia's voice was gentle.**

**"Livia, if I do that, he might find another victim."**

**Olivia was about to speak again when there was a knock at the door. "Cone in," she called.**

**Elliot entered the office then. "You two are early birds today," he observed.**

**Casey and Olivia laughed. "Well, you know what they say, El. The early bird catches the worm."**

**"I guess you're right, Livia. Listen, I think I have something that could help us crack this case wide open."**

**Both Casey and Olivia leaned forward. "What is it?" they asked in unison.**

**"You and Risten were both examined at the same hospital, so I got the staff to release both rape kits. Then, I took them to the Crime Lab and asked Siper to do a DNA comparison. Both samples matched to a Buddy Fowler. He lives on the Upper East Side."**

**Casey gasped. "I prosecuted him three months ago for child molestation."**

**Olivia nodded. "I remember him. Wasn't he sent to Rikers?"**

**Elliot nodded, too. "I checked the records. He was paroled two weeks ago."**

**"Did you tell Cragen?" Casey queried.**

**Elliot smiled. "We got a warrant. Let's go pick him up."**

**"Do you wanna come with us?"  
Casey nodded. "I wouldn't miss this arrest for the world, Livia."**

**With that, the four of them left the office, determined to find Buddy Fowler.**


	6. Justice Is Served

**Chapter 5: Justice Is Served**

**Silence enveloped the car. Olivia glanced out the window as Elliot drove the car around the sloping curves of the New York City street, heading towards Buddy Fowler's building.**

**"Uh, guys, we've got a problem," Casey piped up suddenly. "Even if Buddy Fowler _is _home, I can't prosecute him."**

**"That's OK," Elliot told her. "We'll find another ADA to prosecute him. This won't go unpunished."**

**"Elliot's right," Olivia chimed in. "We _will_ get this guy."**

**"Looks like this is our chance, Livia. There he is," Casey said, pointing.**

**Olivia nodded. "It's show time. Cover me. I'm going in." She opened the door and stepped out, closely followed by Elliot and Casey.**

"**Buddy Fowler?" she asked the man in the front yard.**

**The man turned. "Detective Benson, it's good to see you all again."**

**Casey scoffed. _"He's hiding something. He knows why we're here, and he's trying to butter Livia up so he can distract her," _she thought to herself.**

**Olivia scoffed, too. "Buddy Fowler, you're under arrest for two counts of rape in the second degree. You have the right-" Suddenly, Buddy began thrashing in her grasp. She tightened her grip on him and continued as Elliot came over to help her. **

**"Let Detective Benson arrest you, or we'll do this the hard way," he threatened as he grabbed Buddy's shoulders. **

**With that, Buddy stopped thrashing and allowed Elliot and Olivia to lead him to the car.**

**Once Buddy was in the car, Casey called, "Livia, can we talk for a sec?"**

**Olivia turned, putting up a finger to tell Elliot she'd be back in a minute. "Sure, Case, what's up?"**

**"Do you have room in the front seat for one more?"**

**"Sure. I think Elliot was planning on sitting in the back with Buddy, anyway."**

**Casey sighed. "Thanks, Livia."**

**"No problem. Come on, I'll drive."**

**"Oh, it looks like Elliot could use some help."**

**Olivia turned again. Elliot was struggling with Buddy in the back seat. "Elliot, easy!" **

**"This doesn't help anything!" Casey called as they ran. When they reached the car, she threw the door open to allow Olivia inside.**

**"Elliot, get off him! Calm down! What happened?"She pulled him away, placing a hand on his shoulder. Casey closed the door, turning her back to Buddy.**

**"He was begging to see Casey, and when I wouldn't let him, he started swingin' at me."**

**"So, you were defending yourself."**

**"Yeah."**

**"El, you're shaking. Breathe. It's OK. I already told Casey I'd drive back. Come on." **

**"I shouldn't break down like this."**

**"Elliot, this case is enough to rattle anybody's nerves."**

**"Livia, we see horrendous things every day."**

**"But this time, it's personal. His attack hit home."**

**"Well, let's hope we can make the charges stick."**

**"Elliot, DNA evidence is irrefutable. Justice is as good as served." With that, she led him back to the car, slipped into the driver's seat, and drove back to the precinct. _"Oh, I hope I'm right,"_ she thought to herself as she stared out at the open road in front of her.**


End file.
